Efficacy will be measured by daily morning unmedicated PEF. s via Mini-Wright peak flow meter recorded on subject diary cards. Safety will be measured by hx, physical examination, clinical laboratory tests, 12 lead EKG & adverse events assessment. Pharmacoeconomic assessment will include general quality of life and productivity questionnaires.